Collette
(1997 Anime) Natsuki Aikawa (2016 Anime) |english voice= Michelle Medlin (1997 Anime) |gender= Female |eyes= Blue |hair= Brown (1997 Anime) Blonde (2016 Anime) |blood type= |status= Deceased |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |relatives= Adolf (father) |image gallery= no }} Collette was a young human girl whose role differed from the manga and in the anime. In the manga, she and her father were traveling along when they met Guts and Puck after the events in Koka. Appearance Collette was shown to have midlength, blonde hair with bangs just above her eyebrows cut to cross evenly from eye to eye. She was depicted as a young girl, at earliest 15 in age and at latest about 20. Her clothes consisted of a long blue dress (which turned a light brown after her initial appearance when she was thrown to the ground) fitted with a yellow corset-styled vest for the upper body and she wore yellow shoes to match with it. In the 1997 anime, Collette's hair is auburn. Personality Collette was shown to be a calm-hearted girl, though she had a fascination with Guts as either a crush or some sort of infatuation. She was shown to have a caring personality, much like a mother or nurse, and was very kindhearted towards Puck. In the 1997 anime, Collette is shown to be a very timid girl and is reluctant to submit to the torment she's forced to go through. She is also shown to be a caring granddaughter when she sees what happens to her Grandfather just because he tried to stop the Bandits from mistreating her. Story Black Swordsman Arc In the midst of a rain storm Adolf offers Guts a lift, with the swordsman eventually agreeing after being offered twice. Inside the wagon, after Guts refuses the offer for homemade wine, Collette questions his prosthetic arm before she and her father introduce themselves to the swordsman. Accepting a blanket from Collette so as to not catch a fever, Guts decides to sleep. However, by the time Guts wakes up from a nightmare, the sun has set and the spirits haunting him have began to amass for an attack. The wagon's horses get agitated from sensing the spirits, so Collette jumps out to calm them as Guts warns her to get back inside. Before Guts can approach her, Collette is killed when she is impaled by a spear that one of the emerging ghost possessed skeletons wields. As Guts fends off the skeletons, Collette's corpse is animated by spirits to be used to first decapitate her horrified father and then stab Guts, frozen in shock. Instinctively, Guts bisects Collette with a single swing and her torso is sent flying. Guts, realizing the young girl was already dead even before the attack, vomits in revulsion before resuming his battle against the skeletons until sunrise. Notes * In the 1997 anime, Adolf is rewritten as a grandfather, and Collette lives in Koka and replaces the role of Puck in the storyline due to the 25 episode time-constraint. * Collette's outfit in the anime changes from the moment she is first shown for the entire rest of her appearance. When she's first thrown into the establishment, she's wearing a blue dress but the colour scheme changes to a light brown afterwards. * Collette's involvement in the first episode is the replacement story for the character Puck. In the events of the manga, Puck is being used as target practice for Igor, a member of the bandits, until Guts kills each member and saves Puck (inadvertently). The reason behind the replacement was to avoid introducing Puck for just one mere episode and never show him again and to condense the first two chapters in one episode. Category:Humans Category:Black Swordsman Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters